Hetalia Truth Dare or Fangirl Pit!
by Jordi Aran
Summary: What the title says. You're safe from France, told him about the cannibal fangirl pit, which they go in for harrasment or assault, he's completly harmless. Actually, we're all safe from them, the fangirl pits are that damn scary. I cuss a lot, sorry. I update when I finish the chapter, & I write when I get reviews. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME TO THE HETALIA TRUTH, DARE, OR FANGIRL PIT! NOW, PLEASE WELCOME THE AUTHORESS, JORDI ARAN!**

A black teenage girl with purple-framed glasses & a slight weight problem teleports onto the stage. She's wearing jean capris, a Girl Scouts shirt, & purple & gray Nikes.

"Hi, everyone, it's Jordi Aran, back with more fanfics! If you're wondering why I haven't posted the sequel to Asobi yet, it's because I have the dreaded OURAN BLOCK! You're trying to type but you have absolutely no inspiration! Even though I usually make up as I go along, there's nothing that good!" I explained from my computer room, where I type until the Hetalia buzz flows out of me. "Also, it's winding down to the end school year; I have to bring my grades up to A's; My laptop is at the repair shop, & I have to go to DC for a national conference during the last week of school, that cost over $2000. Yeah, I got a lot to worry about. Anyway, let's introduce the dareable, shall we?"

**You can dare:**

**America (The HERO)**

**England (Fur Brows, horrible cooking)**

**France (Don't try groping, or getting naked)**

**Russia (No, I don't want to become one with you)**

**China**

**Germany(Dreamy)**

**Spain**

**Romano (Tsundere)**

**Italy (CUTE)**

**Japan (LOVE YOU)**

**Switzerland**

**Canada (I notice you)**

**Austria **

**Prussia (AWESOME)**

**Greece**

**& Me!**

**Also, I can accept up to 3 hosts, make a full bio!**

**If they refuse a truth, it's the sweet fangirl pit; A dare, it's the rabid fangirl pit; Attempt to harm the reviewers or hosts, it's the cannibalistic, murderous, yaoi fangirl pit! (Don't worry, no one you know is in that pit)**

**Send in reviews! Sayonara & PASTA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WELCOME TO THE HETALIA TRUTH, DARE, OR FANGIRL PIT! NOW, PLEASE WELCOME THE AUTHORESS, JORDI ARAN!**

I teleport onto the stage again, absolutely dazed. "Hi, guys! It's me, Jordi Aran, back with more fanfics updates. The weirdest thing just happened to me. Ok, so I'm waiting for my game to load, bored senseless, so I check my Hotmail account. I see that my new story has been checked as Fanfic legal. Then I see I already have 2 reviews, when I wrote the first chapter _3_ hours before this one! That's insane! And a favorite too! Anyway, let's get the first review!" I turn on the TV screen, & and turn up the sound, as I have a person reading it. The reader for this one is America (PATRIOTISM!).

This is by _Sketch the girl who imangined_'Hey, can I be a host? (Wait, a host is someone who helps with the story,  
right?) I just love truth or dare stories!

Bio:

Name: I go by the following: devil, ghost, sketch, puppet, reaper or mad  
hatter.

Appearance: Caucasian, tall, thin, thick rimmed purple glasses, dirty blond  
hair, not to pretty, wears jean shorts, a red tee shirt, black short boots,  
Scorpio necklace and a black vest.

Personality: likes a party or truth or dare show, has anger issues, loves  
Alice in wonderland and anime, likes burgers, dislikes quiet,

since you have teleporting, can she be able to fly? XD

Experience: hasn't been on a truth or dare show, but has given dares to  
stories.

Hope you like her! Oh, and contact me if you need ideas for your show!'

"Yes, that's what a host is. Come on over!" Sketch crashes through the roof of the studio, landing on poor Russia. I just sigh and snap my fingers, turning the studio back to normal. "Hope Russia isn't too mad; I hate to send Belarus after him." Sketch is about to ask what happened but I just explain to her this "He broke the plumbing, flooded the studio, & was about to unleash the cannibal pit. That's all I want to say on the matter." Sketch closes her mouth.

"You can send them to the pits, sweet with a wave your right hand, rabid with your left, & cannibalistic with both, but you can't try to fucking kill them, we need them for the dares. Don't even question the logic of the pits. You have Host Powers, you can summon those needed for dares but I'm the only one that can get the dares themselves. Any questions?" Sketch shakes her head "Good, now let's get the next review!" TV turns on; the reader is Canada this time, murmurs about who he is ring out, so Sketch sends them to the rabid pit, very pissed.

"The reviewer is _Autumnheart_

'Can I be a host?

Name: Autumn

Appearance: Short black hair, pale, tall, skinny, blue eyes, wears a white

T-shirt, black skinny jeans, a grey beanie hat, and purple converse shoes

Personality: Spazy, acts without thinking, generally happy and playful, but

Has a bad temper and probably needs anger management classes

Also I have a truth for Germany. Do you LIKE Italy?'"

"Sure, come in! But don't fucking break anything!" Autumn rides in on a breeze through the open window. "Good, nothing's broken. I don't need to explain the rules, you can summon the ones needed for dares but not the reviews, don't kill anyone, blah blah blah. Can you get Germany, Sketch? And can you get Italy, Autumn, he needs to hear this." Italy & Germany both land in their chairs, Germany shivering & Italy looking like he was about to puke. "Aw, fucking hell, they fed you intestines, didn't they?"

"I could've gone the rest of my life without those images in my head, thanks Jordi." Sketch said.

"It was worse, England cooked them." Italy said, rushing to the bathroom. I fought the urge to hurl, calming myself down, telling myself that I've thought worse. "Okay, Germany, before we start hurling, tell us. Do you LIKE Italy in that way?"

Germany's face turned from horror to embarrassment in five seconds flat, with a blush spreading across his cheeks. "W-why do you say that?"

"Never mind, the blush proves it already. GerIta, FTW!" The Hosts start cheering. Meanwhile, Russia crawls out of the rabid pit, starting towards Sketch, but before he gets there, Autumn is already there with an old pink Easton softball bat, MY softball bat!

"DIE! DIE, ZOMBIE, DIE!" Russia gets five lumps on his head, & everyone that had to see the spectacle looks at Autumn & slowly scoot away. I grab my softball bat & put it back in my room in the studio. Autumn facepalms, realizing that she could've put him in the cannibal pit for 10 minutes, instead of knocking him unconscious.

**Okay then, this is the end of chapter 2! Hope you liked it!**

**Sayonara & PASTA!**


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: As a quick note, I shall now type in script form in this story. It's just annoying to write all these paragraphs._

**WELCOME TO HETALIA TRUTH, DARE, OR FANGIRL PIT.**

**NOW, PLEASE WELCOME OUR HOSTS, SKETCH & AUTUMN!**

*Sometime in late May*

Sketch: Yo Autumn, have you seen Jordi anywhere?

Autumn: (looks up from anger management book) No, I haven't seen her for about 2 days now, why? Oh, you didn't read the sign on her door.

Sketch: I thought it was a 'Don't Disturb sign'!

Autumn: (sighs) That was sign that said "Be back on June 10th, don't break the studio".

Sketch: So we basically have free reign of this place?

Autumn: Pretty much.

Sketch: Going to tell the guys, BRB.

*Present, June 10th*

Jordi: (teleports back to studio door) the only part that sucked ass about this week was skinning my left knee. Other than that, Best week ever! I can't believe I got to see Madagascar 3 © on opening day. And Snow White & the Huntsman too (c)! (Walks into studio) Hi everybody, I'm BAC-! (Sees absolute rave complete with whores & booze in her studio) WHAT THE HELL?

Sketch: (looking drunk) Hiya *hic* Jordi! *Hic* Iggy turned America, Canada, China, Italy, Romano, & Japan into girls, so we had a big party! Don't look now, but Blonde Foursome happening in the back room. *Hic* PARTY!

Others: WHOOP WHOOP!

Autumn: (sees the glare Jordi is giving her) Hey, I'm not the one who started it, I just went along.

Jordi: How did you get into the booze locker in the first place?

Germany: (turns away from makeout session with fem!Italy) you left the keys on your chair. (Goes back to makeout)

Jordi: (facepalm) how did I do something so stupid? (Sighs) Alright, listen up! If you don't clean this up within the next hour, I'll be forced to put you all in the cannibal pits for 15 minutes.

Everyone else: (immediately cleans up themselves or studio, making everything looking like it had when Jordi left. Jordi changes the genderbent back)

Jordi: Good, now we need someone read the review. Oh, Doitsu~!

Germany: Fine. Let's see here. (Jordi gives him printed review) Wait, why is this 3 pages both sides?

Jordi: Major abuse of character limit. Now read.

Germany: Fine. This is from AnonymousHetaliaFanGirl: _HI THERE!_

_Name: You can call me AnonymousHetaliaFanGirl or Annie_

_Bio: I have black shoulder-length hair and dark brown eyes. I'm female. I'm above 10 years old but below 25._

_I like music, drawing and reading doujinshis. I love Yaoi, UsUk and GerIta. I'm also a HUGE Iggy fangirl._

_Personality: People(usually my sis) often call me crazy 'cuz i tend to act randomly and have major mood swings, but I like to call myself as someone who usually "thinks outside the box" and just likes to randomly display my emotions to the people around me._

_Sorry but I don't really want to be a host so I'll just give them my dares or truths 'kay? Okay._

_1. Iggy- *glomps* Waaaahhhh! You're SO CUTE! And BTW, I think your eyebrows are GORGEOUS (and smexy) so don't you DARE pluck them!*death glares at the nations who made fun of Iggy* :3 Okay first dare: *gets off of Iggy hesitantly* I dare you to dress up as Pirate!Iggy and act like your old self for the rest of the chapter!_

_Second dare: lemme hug Flying Mint Bunny! :3_

_Third Dare: TURN THAT BLOODY FROG INTO A REAL FROG AND DON'T CHANGE HIM BACK UNTIL THE END OF THE NEXT CHAPTER Mwuahahahaha!_

_Now for your truths!_

_#1. Are you a virgin? (Well you're obviously not since you WERE a pirate and Francey-pants IS your neighbor...)_

_#2. If you're not a virgin HOW THE BLOODY HELL CAN YOU SEE A UNICORN? OAO is it that unicorns love you too much to stay away? Or are you just awesome like that?_

_2. HERO- First dare: I dare you to NOT EAT A HAMBURGER OR AT McDONALDS FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK!_

_Second: make a comment at Iggy's eyebrows that DOESN'T involve insulting it and Iggy._

_Third: hmm... since the first 2 dares I gave to you are kinda mean I'll make this one nice 'kay? Okay. *gives him the latest video games Japan made* Here. After this chapter you and Iggy must play those games okay?_

_Now the TRUTHS!_

_First: Who's more awesome, Superman or Captain America? Why?_

_Second: *serious mode activated* Why did you keep that toy soldier England gave to you when you were still young?_

_3. Frog- since you are now a frog, I shall only give you dares._

_Dare #1: DO NOT. AND I MEAN DO NOT. GROPE OR SEXUALLY HARASS (or spread your l'amour or whatever you frogs call it) OTHER PEOPLE FOR THE NEXT MONTH! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!:D_

_Dare #2: YOU. MUST. EAT. IGGY'S. SCONES. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :D (If ya haven't notice it yet, i hate that frog. I have nothing against the country, I just dislike its personification) Oh and you're only allowed to compliment it after your done eating. DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HIS COOKING BECAUSE I THINK IT'S DELICIOUS! (Yeah...I kinda have no sense of taste too... :/)_

_4. Russia- No I will NOT become one with you though you could ask my sister. She'll probably accept but then I would have to tie her up a chair and force feed her Iggy's cooking... Don't ask why..._

_5. China- I have only one dare for you, aru... Let me pet your panda aru? W_

_6. Italy- Ve If I give you some pasta would you scream "PASSTTTTAAAA!" at the end of the chapter?_

_7. Germany- I have only 2 questions for you. First, how many times have you slept with Italy?_

_Second, how many times have you saved Italy's ass?_

_8. Japan- Konnichiwa Japan-sama!*bows* Do you have any new doujinshis translated? preferably Yaoi ones...and R18 ones...and GerIta and Joker ones..._

_9. Spain- Hola boss! would you like a hug? OKAY! I DARE YOU TO HUG ROMANO FOR 10 MINS.!_

_10. Romano- YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BREAK THE HUG!_

_And why so tsundere? Everyone knows you like Spain so why do you keep calling him a bastard?_

_...here have a tomato*gives him a tomato that appeared out of thin air*..._

_11. Prussia- PRUSSIA!*holds onto his shoulders and shakes him violently*I NEED TO KNOW! IS GERMANY HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE WITH AMNESIA! YOU NEED TO TELL ME! IF CAN'T TELL ME THE ANSWERS THEN YOU'RE NOT AS AWESOME AS YOU THINK YOU ARE!_

_12. to the hosts-_

_1. Your feelings towards Yaoi?_

_2. I see you like GerIta. Any good doujinshis you've read about them?_

_3. Have you heard the UsUk drama CD? If not and you want to hear it please let Iggy and America hear it too. If so, your thoughts on it?_

_That is all for now. CIAO! :D_

Jordi: Mother of all that is Vocaloid (listening to creepy Vocaloid, bad things happen when I write while listening to it), that review is 5 pages on Word! Anyway, let's bring Annie in for her guest ship. (Makes rip in 4th wall, brings Annie in, closes rip) Welcome to the show!

Annie: Great to be here!

Jordi: Now, Iggy, be pirate!

England: (suddenly uber badass, holding guns) Now, gimme all yer loot!

Jordi: I'd squeal, but you'd shoot me. Now, let Annie-chan hug Mint Bunny.

Annie: (pets) Aww, your fur is so cuddly!

Jordi: As I don't trust Iggy with magic in the SLIGHTEST, I'll transform him myself. AMPHIBOUS!

France: (now a frog) You realize I can still walk & talk, right?

Jordi: Yes, now sing Ragtime Gal like that cartoon frog!

France: (Sings really good, complete with hat & cane)

Jordi: (recovering from LMFAO-ing) Ok, Iggy, are you a virgin?

England: (looking horny) Would you like to find out, sinful wench?

Jordi: (Knocks out with Russia's water pipe) I intend to keep my virginity until I'm MARRIED, thank you very much. Also, if want someone to fuck, fuck America. As he is unconscious right now, I will answer for him. He was born that way. Aw, shit, I should really stop listening to Vocaloid while writing these things.

Japan: Don't tell me you heard Circle You, Circle You, did you?

Jordi: Yeah, why? Anyway, let's get on with your dares. (reads over) As, the next chapter will be whenever I get another review, your dare will probably be long over by then, America.

America: I forfeit. (jumps into rabid pit willingly, after five minutes crawls back out, scarred & only in his boxers & jacket) Why did I do that?(reads next dare) Um, Iggy's eyebrows look sexy?

Annie: Good enough. Now, Who's more awesome, Superman or Captain America? Why?

America: Captain America, hands down. (starts rant)

Sketch: (stuffs America's mouth with 50 lb. burger) Don't need the rant dude.

Jordi: Thank you Sketch, it seems you have recovered from your hangover. Lunch is in the fridge. (Sketch leaves)

America: (stops stuffing face) I kept it because it had sentimental value to me.

France: You did see the fangirl pits, right?

Jordi: Iggy is still unconscious, so he can't do that. You have no taste, Annie. (was raised on jerk chicken & burgers)

Annie: I know. No, Russia, I don't want to become with you & I will not!

Jordi: You really didn't read the description.

China: Sure, you can pet Panda, aru!

Annie: Yay!

Italy: PASSTTTTAAAA!

Jordi: That means yes in Italy land, aka Italy's brain.

Germany: (blushing) In this country, I am not legally obliged to answer that question. (5th amendment. Yes, I'm American) Probably in the 200's count.

Japan: I'rr terr you first thing, Annie-chan.

Spain: Yes! (Hugs Romano)

Romano: (Blushing) I'm not tsundere, you _piccola cagna! _

Jordi: Romano, just have the tomato. (gives tomato, pained a little bit, because I love tomatoes)

Prussia: (being throttled) Yes, he is, now GET OFF OF ME!

Jordi: I KNEW IT!

Italy: (crying & hitting Germany) You bastard! I can't believe you just left me like that!

Germany: (kisses Italy, the sweet kiss soon turning into sloppy makeout)

Jordi: (drooling, since I have never had a nosebleed) Mother of all that is steamy, go into the closet if you're that horny. (whispering) Hungary, that's the closest that's got cameras, right?

Hungary: (whispering & having a huge nosebleed) I rigged everyone's closets except yours, Sketch's, Autumn's, & mine.

Jordi: (whisper) Good. Does that answer your question about our feeling to Yaoi?

Annie: (nods, with blood transfusion in arm)

Jordi: Not really. I see deviations & M rated fanfics, but that's about it. I heard & I felt kind of… dirty, to say the least.

France: Then explain the Kinky Yaoi room!

Jordi: HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?

France: (points to Sketch & Autumn)

Autumn: Again, you left your keys on your chair.

Jordi: -_- Why the hell do I even bother? Okay, since England is now looking at America with a rape face that France is ashamed of, we better end off here. Thanks for coming Annie!

Annie: The pleasure's all mine. Send me the video of GerIta! (leaves through hole in 4th wall)

Jordi: Now then, since my sister could barge in at any moment(I think I got her hooked on this, her favorite is Italy). We better end off. This is Jordi Aran, signing off! Sayonara & Pasta!

Italy: PASSTTTTAAAA!

**REVIEW & THANKS FOR THE FAVORITES & ALERTS!**


	4. Chapter 4: AN

**HETALIA TDOFP**

**A/N**

Jordi: Hey, guys. (hides from angry mob) Look, I'm sorry I've been AWOL for about 2 months, but I was at my cousin's place in Georgia, & my aunt made a '1 hour for Internet' rule, so I couldn't write anything. Also, I usually write in the afternoons on weekends, when my mom is at work. But recently, she's taken up the day shift. So that's messed up too.

Sketch: Why didn't you just write in the morning?

Jordi: My cousin Jr. is visiting & the guest room is also the computer room. And this is the only computer in the house.

Autumn: & where are the countries?

Jordi: Olympics, duh. As far as I remember, only Sealand is here. So, I'm gonna be waiting for the closing ceremonies to end, so I can finally make the next episode. Also, can anyone tell me the results of Canada vs. Sweden women's soccer? As far as I know, Sweden was kicking Canada's ass.

**WE'LL GONE UNTIL CLOSING CEREMONIES.**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN NEARLY 2 MONTHS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WELCOME TO THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF HETALIA, TRUTH, DARE OR FANGIRL PIT! LET'S WELCOME THE AUTHORESS, JORDI ARAN!**

Me: Hey everybody! The Olympics just ended, so, TIME FOR TORTURE!

Countries: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Autumn: SHUT IT!

Canada: Um, what's with her?

Me: Sugar withdrawal.

Canada: Ah.

Me: REALLY LONG CHAPTER. Okay, first review!

_Agentscia too lazy to log in _

_Oh can I enter!_

_Name: agentscia, but you can call me Sophia, scia or agent_

_Appearance: I look shocking like Nyotalia Italy, but I have braces and darker eyes._

_Personality: I act like America, but I will become very shy when embarrassed._

_Don't have any dares, but I will think of something!_

_Oh I know now *evil grin* I dare you (all of you) to read an m romance rated Fanfic, (pull names out of a hat to see pairings). I change my mind. It will be UsUk._

Me: Okay, time for her to come in as the 3rd co-host.

Scia: * Bursts out of ground with map, helmet, & pickaxe* YES, I MADE IT! I'll start the dare off! You ALL have to read an M rated UsUk Fanfiction.

Me: Okay, Lemme check my archives. Fanfics, Hetalia, M rated, UsUk. * Laptops appear in everyone's laps. I choose a smutty one-shot*

Everyone: * Either rendered speechless by embarrassment, or having nosebleeds. America & England are the worst.*

America & England: * look at each other, blush heavily, & look away, scooting away slowly*

Sketch: No wonder McFishy exists.

Sealand: What's a dil-?

Finland & Sweden: WHEN YOU'RE OLDER, SEALAND!

Sealand: Ok.

Me: Okay, next dare!

_Massachusetts here! :) I've got some truths and dares to share with you! ;)_

_France: who took YOUR virginity and were you top or bottom?_

_Iggy: how's your tea? Oh wait a sec... It's in the ocean! :)_

_Italy: can you teach me how I make pasta oh sweet little pasta fairy?_

_Romano: admit your feelings for Spain or I will make sure you have no contact with any form of tomatoes for a month. T.T_

_Canada: who do you lovveeee?_

_Germany: I have a friend that's German...and I'm like in love with him... Plus I'm like a quarter Italian which is really weird...soo got any tips for me?_

_America: Hiya daddy! :) How are you? I really miss you and can you tell at NY for me? He's being an ass..._

_Llooovveeee, MASSY_

Me: I'm not letting France answer his, so he's going in the sweet pit. The worst there is some pagan ritual.

France: AAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Dragged into pit)

Me: … Moving onto the next one.

England: WHY YOU LITTLE…!

Italy: Sure! Ve~ Pasta, pasta, pasta, blab blab.

Romano: (internal debate) Pervert or Rabid pit & no tomatoes? Chigi, you're not making this easy. Fine, I'll do it, CHIGI! (To Spain) Spain, _t-ti amo, bastardo._

Spain: (looks at him like he's joking, then realizes he isn't) _Te amo demasiado,_ Lovi. (Starts kissing him, which turns into dirty makeout session. Japan & Hungary are having nosebleeds & taking several pictures)

Me: GET A ROOM, I'M NOT CHANGING THE FUCKING RATING JUST BECAUSE YOU TO CAN'T KEEP YOUR DICKS IN YOUR PANTS! Also, Hungary, Japan, make copies of those pictures, will ya?

Canada: UMM… (Just points to Prussia & looks away, blushing the same shade as Arianna Grande's hair)

America: Hey honey!

Me: NEXT!

_America-Hi Anyways I dare you to talk "Italian" to Italy like Peter from Family guy_

_England-I dare you to eat France's cooking for a week_

_France- I dare you to eat America AND England's food for a week THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR KILLING HRE D:_

_Russia: You're not scary *hugs* Do you think the Italians were really afraid of you? Or were they afraid of the Belarus lurking behind you with the big ass knife?_

_Germany: Try to find Canada, I can't see him D:_

_Italy: Act like Romano to Switzerland for the whole chapter NO MATTER if he tries shooting at you. If you don't do the dare you are tossed in the pit by America. _

_Greece: Name all the kitties you have!_

_Austria: Run around the room screaming: I'M A TIGHT WAD_

_Romano: Hug Germany :D_

America: Ok, I forfeit. (Jumps into Rabid pit)

England: Forfeit. (Dives)

France: Forfeit. (Belly flops)

Russia: Wait, WHO behind me?!

Germany: Wat zur Holle?! He's ze one in full-out HOCKEY GEAR!

Italy: Forfeit. (Falls backwards)

Greece: (starts listing hundreds of names, too lazy to type all)

Austria: (Know better than to forfeit, starts running) I'M A TIGHTWAD!

Romano: (done fucking Spain, only has boxers on) (Hugs Germany awkwardly, then walks back to Spain's room)

Me: Wow, 4 forfeits for 1 review, that's a record. Okay, NEXT!

_To answer Annie's questions,_

_1. I love it! My OTP is yaoi (Germany/Austria) 3_

_2. I haven't ever looked for any GerIta ones, but if you want a Germancest one..._

_3. Yes, I've heard it. It sounds... weird to say the least. Like balloons rubbing together or jellyfish mating or something... *shudders*_

_Anyways, I dare America to hug Russia and England to hug France. Without complaining. You'll be forced to eat each other's food if you do. )_

America & England: (Eyes grow wide, they immediately glomp their rivals)

Me: Wow that was fast. Autumn that CD was in Japanese. Anyway, NEXT!

_I'm sorry my computer spazzed out on me and posted my review before I was done fixing it and finishing it here's the full thing._

_It's ok to you have all your hosts? If not this is for my host if you do then I'll just be a guest!_

_Name: Sapphire Willows_

_County: Fiji_

_Age: She appears 16_

_Looks: Black hair that in the sun appears to have purple streaks that she keeps in two French braids that reach down to her back (except a single hair that curls out). A miss fire with one of her spells when she was younger She has a pair of cat ears that are the exact same color as her hair. She has tanned skin with an olive undertone to it. Her eyes are a dark crystal blue. She usually wears a simple white sundress and a tagimaucia flower tucked snugly behind her ear._

_Role model: Russia, Yes she copies him, she carries a pipe, gains a creepy sapphire blue aura and 'kolkolkolkolkol's at times_

_Personality: Most of the time happy go lucky similar to Italy's Personality, piss her off she acts more like Romano, REALLY PISS her off she will chase you down with a bloody pipe. She was raised by England so she is aware of magic and can perform it much better than him. (She was "6" when she got cat ears)_

_Likes (in no order) : Canada, Japan, Russia, Dolphins, Magic, Swimming, picking flowers, shining her pipe, Hello Kitty, baby animals, Iggyland (as she calls England) annoying other people, and planning on killing annoying sisters of her role model *coughBelaruscough*_

_Dislikes (again in no order): France, America, Prussia, grapes, Justin Bieber, Techno music._

_Strengths: Swimming, scarring others (she even scared Russia once), mimicking other people's voices, cooking, taking care of weak or injured animals, and magic._

_Weaknesses: classic music puts her to sleep, she's sensitive mentally, hurting any animal, and she's ADHD._

_Hi guys! Let's see what dares should I do..._

_I know! *stuffs Spain and Romano in closet* QUALITY TIME ON CLOUD NINE! You guys got 25 minutes and feel free to pull his curl if he's being Tsundere-ish!_

_I want a copy of that video Hungary._

_Привет матушки-России! (Hello, Mother Russia!) You are the awsomest character! Never change no matter what! Here, *hands everlasting Sunflowers* can I become one? _

_JAPAN! *tackle glomps* get over your personal space problem cause I'll do this often =^u^=_

_*gets off Japan and stalks over to unlucky 'hero' pulling out her pipe* YOU BAKA! *smacks America in the head enough to hurt but not enough to knock him out* I hate you are my least favorite character! I would shove you in the cannibal pit but I have a better idea *cue creepy blue aura* Here *chucks book at him knocking him off his feet* You have to read War and Peace, cover to cover, no Clift notes, no getting anyone read it for you, and no getting out of it unless you want to spent four hours in the cannibal pit. _

_*turns back to her sweet self-* _

_Iggyland, it's been awhile, *snuggles* I miss you papa! *sprinkles powder around him, causing his magical friends to appear* Now no one can call you crazy! _

_Oh and Miss. Sliverwind, my dragon says hi!_

_CANADA! *squeezes tighter then even America in a hug* How could anyone EVER forget you! You're a soooo sweet! That reminds me!_

_*turns to other nations, creepy aura back* _

_How can you forget the quiet, sweet, sensitive, caring twin but play attention to the Loudmouth, annoying, jerky, fatass twin? I mean why don't you tune out the annoying pest that is America instead of giving yourselves a headache trying to deal with him? Why not pay attention to the smart understanding Canada who, instead of causing problems, could help you fix your problems? I want an answer!_

_*sighs* I don't know if I'm a guest or Host yet so,_

_До свидания матери России (goodbye Mother Russia)_

_さようなら私の暗い花__(goodbye my dark blossom)_

_Au revoir mon flocon de neige (goodbye my snowflake)_

_See you, rest of the world!_

Me: God woman, 5 PAGES! Okay, I'll make you a host; I still have 2 spare rooms. Still have a position left for host.

Fiji: Iggyland! (Glomps) Okay, Spain, Romano, 25 minutes, closet, NOW! (They go, soon moans can be heard) Okay, Hungary, can I get a copy of the tapes?

Hungary: I have several. (Gives copies)

Fiji: Sweet. (To Russia) Can I become one?

Russia: Da. After the show.

Fiji: Sure, матери России. JAPAN! (glomp) I'll do this often, so get over it.

Japan: H-hai.

America: … Goin' in the pit.

Me: Wait, is this powder really flour? Cause someone just stole the flour & Canada wants to make pancakes for dinner.

Russia: Since the pest is in the Cannibal pit for the rest of the day, Canada's top priority now.

Canada: Seriously, where is the flour?!

Me: Okay, so since we're finished with all the reviews, I'd end it of right here. Read & Review!

**SAYONARA & PASTA!**


	6. Chapter 6: Filler

**WELCOME TO HETALIA TRUTH DARE OR FANGIRL PIT FILLERS! PLEASE WELCOME THE AUTHORESS, JORDI ARAN!**

Me: "Nuu! I wanna watch Kingdom Hearts 1!"

Fiji: "YOU HAVE TO! WE FOUND A TROLL REVIEW!"

Me: "THAT MEANS I'M… wait, did you say 'troll'?"

Scia: "Yeah, we did."

Me: "I'M A GOOD WRITER! SQUEEEE!"

Autumn: "Huh?"

Me: "The good ones always get trolls, which mean I have critics, which means I'm KNOWN! WOOOOOOOOOOOO! Let's get the first poll out! Also, sorry about not being on lately. School is giving me Ukraine's boobs' size homework piles. Putting up a poll for first Hetalia detailed story. Think good things!"

BAAAIIIII!


	7. Chapter 7: Hetalia Day

Jordi: "Hey, guys, HAPPY HETALIA DAY! I just wanted to say that. Everyone else is either passed out or getting it on. New chapter on Halloween!"

HAPPY UN DAY!


	8. Chapter 8

**WELCOME TO THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF HETALIA TRUTH, DARE, OR FANGIRL PIT! PLEASE WELCOME YOUR HOST, JORDI ARAN!**

Me: "Hey, everybody, it's Jordi Ar-"

America: "STOP RIPPING OFF CHUGGAACONROY!"

Fiji: "Get offa her, ya %&^*(^!" *starts to beat up America*

Me:" Let's just start the first dare, shall we? I'm trying to get everything from the AN & #5 up. Sorry about being late when I said I would update on Halloween."

Romano "^&*(&… _'Hi! You still have room for a host-err... well technally 2?_

_Name: Krystal/Poppy Rodriguez _

_Nationalities: 50% Italian 50% Mexican and is a roamer._

_Apperance: Long super-curly brown hair with blood red strips, almost black but still brown eyes (but when she's poppy they turn green), wears aviator hat w/ goggles and is typically wearing a punk style clothes. She 16 but looks 20-ish_

_Personality: has split personality disorder so, Krystal is sweet and kinda like Italy but withdrawn and more outburst and poppy is totally kick butt epic (like Prussia) and has no good side. Only bad._

_Likes (both): drawing, music, anime, Germany, England, yoai or however it's spelled._

_Dislikes (Krystal): country music, pervs, anyone mean. Poppy dislikes almost everything._

_Strengths (poppy): Anything battle related, Krystal sucks at everything but gaming and her likes._

_Weakness (both): cute guys and chocolate. Oh, and bad music._

_Fun facts both-derp): has an eternal hatred for America. All she will say is that he is a! #$. Not scared of Russia._

_Hope'll help torture- i mean help you guys out. I think it will be interesting to have Krystal as a host. If you don't wanna switch between 'people', just use 1 for per dare/truth. _

_For the heck of it:_

_China: how do you feel about Russia?_

_Germany: ARE YOU A FRIGGIN CLOEST PERV?!_

_England: You is so smexy and why does everyone hate your food, i luv it_

_Italy: How do you feel about Germany? Byez'"_

Me: Alright, let's get Krystal Here!

Krystal: "Yay, I'm in!"

China: "… I cannot say this near Fiji, aru."

Germany: "(*&^*(&%^&&%%"

Me: "Watch your language!"

England: "Maybe it's because their tastebuds can't stand the excellency that is my food?"

Everyone else except Fiji: "Sure, let's go with that."

Me: "I won't let Italy answer that because it would make this end up 1000 words on the first dare. Next!"

_Lovely:SEALAND, DID YOU FORGET YOUR BIG SIS ALREADY, YOU BLOODY GIT? *Pats his head* England might be a bloody tool, but you ALWAYS got US._

_Aerica:*waves* HI DADDY *hugs Canada, she's just as invisible* _

_Alanland, Ariston, Bohemia, British West Florida, Cascadia, Dagostinia, DeWaCo Estates, ILI (Independent Long Island) and the other 11 or so *there are so many, I lost track* AMERICAN Micronations:*waves to America*_

_Lovely:Squirt, you forgot to attend the Micronation meeting! *shakes head* Then again your barking up the wrong tree._

_Alpasyria, Baneyest and Formoria (who might be the oldest French Micronation):*runs to France and hugs him* Papa. You teach us how to cook, badly, Formoria tried cooking and ended up like Britain!_

_and Seborga:ITALY! *SMACK* Stop taking Romano's place during the meetings! * tosses a tomato at Romano* THAT'S FOR KILLING ROSE YOU JERKANO!_

_Destroy:*sitting next to Spain eating a churro*_

_Bokonton, Lovely, Caux, DCU, DPRE, Kasakhvlad, and the other 9 Micronations of England:*pulls on England. The youngest sits on England's shoulders* We dare everyone to try England's scones...the horror. _

_Seborga:*shivers* ITALY! Stop lying to the nations D: You've stooped to Prussia's level!_

_Lovely:*grabs Sealand by the hand* Just because your dormant and rusting doesn't make you a micronation, Sealand. *nudges* You lasted longer than Rose did, and she was dismantled by SOMEONE. *Glares at Romano* _

_All:*tosses good tomatoes at Romano*_

_(Did you know that Italy was supposed to signify Kingdom of Italy? )_

Me: "I didn't even know that you can mass forfeit. Next!"

_HELLO HELLO HELLO!_

_first of can i be a host and/or guest._

_name: bunny._

_looks: light redish- long brown hair in a loos pony tail, white and briwn rabbit ears, brown glasses, hazel blue- gray eyes_

_cloths: light gray hoody, tiedye t- shert, bronze hear loket, cargo pants, hiking boots._

_personality: quiet and shy but hiper when around freinds, happy go luky atitud, can be meen when nesisary._

_likes: italy, canada, romano, pie, cake, japan, greece, spain, books, drawing, animals, camping._

_dislikes: france._

_now time for my truth and dares!_

_france: where a green dress and heals and a green wig fore the rest of the chapter and you have to wax all the hair off your legs._

_italy: you're so cute hears some pasta! you have to wear cat ears and a tail for the rest of the chapter._

_romano: glomp hug spain!_

_iggy: can i hug flying mint bunny._

_america: ask iggy on a date._

_japan: can i have the photos and videos you've taken so fare._

_greece: who do you have a crush on, go and kiss them._

_thats all byebye!_

Bunny: "Hey, why am I a guest?!"

Me: "I'll take other hosts when I feel like it."

France: "Forfeit."

Italy: "Yay, Doitsu, don't I look cute?"

Romano: "Forfeit, bastardo."

Iggy: "Sure."

America: "U-uh I-iggy, wanna go out sometime?"

Iggy: "Sure, whatever. Wait, why the bloody hell does my name say 'Iggy'?!"

Me: "I'm LAZY."

Japan: (slips album quietly to Bunny)

Greece: "Forfeit."

Me: "Bye, Bunny!" (Bunny leaves) "Next!"

_Yes I leave long dares DEAL WITH IT! Cause I have more :D_

_*stalks over to France* Me no likey you prevert! Sooooooo... *pushes into cannibel pit*_

_Hey Iggyland! *holds up half eaten scone* How come if you put salt and ketchup on these they taste like French fries? SERIOUSLY HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!_

_*sneaks up behind Japan and pounces on him* Told you so! *sits on his lap for the rest of the chapter* _

_I feel like being evil today ITALY No pasta for three chapters and no getting out of it! . I feel better now._

_*hands coupons to China* I like you so these are get out of dare free cards they will get you out of three dares so chose wisely._

Me: "BWAHAHA!"

Iggy: (emo corner)

Japan: (faints)

Italy: (dives for cannibal pit. Germany catches him mid-dive) "NOOOOOOOOOO! I'D RATHER DIE THAN LIVE WITHOUT PASTAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Me: "Nice Scia. You made Italy suicidal."

Scia: "What?"

_Name: Singapore (Aichaa Li) _

_Looks: Black loong hair, teal eyes that turn violet when mad, dresses like Fem!Japan cause I idolize him, bad a- when I want to be, HUGE crush on America, naive, eager to please. Ok... dare time! _

_Russia: -glomps- U CAN'T back out of this or I will kidnap you and duct tape you to a wall in a torture room to be raped by France. I dare you to hug Belarus for 10 minutes. _

_Hero: -glomps- FANGIRL MOMENT! Ok... I dare you to go on a date with me on Friday!_

_-China appears out of wherever holding a poke ball- _

_China: I dare you to throw said poke ball at a random guy and yell "PIKACHU! I CHOOSE YOU!"_

_Ok.. I'm done._

Aichaa: (guest) "Russia, hug Belaraus!"

Fiji: HELL NO! (gets in cat fight with Singapore)

Me: "Great, we made the Oceanic war."

America: "Sure!"

China: "Using free dare card 1, aru."

Me: "**Zai jian, Aichaa" **(Signapore leaves)(A/N: I'm taking Chinese at school)

_Hola! I'm Mexico, America's and Canada's little hermana! And yes, America, I am your sister, even though I have brown hair and brown eyes...and still wearing glasses. (le sigh)_

_Okay! My Dares!_

_England- What do you think the USUK Drama CD, huh? Me being your bestie doesn't mean I won't torture you. Oh, and watch USUK Wedding, it's funny. And can you dress up as Mew Ichigo? No worries, other people will suffer a lot more than you. And I could give Earl Grey tea if you do it._

_America- Make out with Iggy-chan (England) NAO. Or else...I will torture you in the most worst and illegal way possible. And dress up as the Blue Knight. If you do this, I give you a big bottomless bag of McDonalds with a unlimited supply of burgers._

_Romano- Make out with Spain, and dress up as Mew Mint. Same threat with you I did with America, and you are allowed to laugh at the other five that will dress up. And I will give tomatoes if you do this._

_Canada- Hm...make out with Awesome-kun! (Prussia) And dress up as Mew Lettuce. Could we say that I think you be humiliated much? Since you are invisible...here, maple syrup for you. *gives the syrup*_

_China- You, my friend, will make out with Russia. and dress up as Mew Pudding. If you do this, I give you panda._

_Japan- Can you make out with Greece? And dress up as Mew Zakuro? I will give you these yaoi doujinshis if you can do it._

_Cuba- Go to my closet of nightmares, I hate you. Even though you love me in that way, I still hate you._

_If I sound American, blame America, for being around him, I got his accent._

_Adios!_

Me: "Last Review!"

Iggy: (in outfit) "I better get that bloody tea! Also, that story was bloody disturbing!"

America: (in outfit) "SOLD." (starts to make out with Iggy)

Romano: (in outfit) (alredy making out)

Canada: (in outfit, already making out)

China: (in outfit, already making out)

Japan: (in outfit, already making out)

Cuba: (summoned, in cannibal pit)

Me: Does that count?

**I'll only update when I get reviews!**

** Sayonara, Zai Jian & PASTA!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WELCOME TO HETALIA TRUTH DARE OR FANGIRL PIT!**

**PLEASE WELCOME YOUR HOST, JORDI ARAN!**

Me: "Hey guys, this actually feels more like a filler than an actual chapter, cause we don't have that many reviews!"

America: "And by that many, she means only 1 that isn't well wishes."

Me: "Let's just start. Greece, you do it, it's relatively short."

Greece: "Ok… _Reddragon67:Ok I will say nothing about myself. I am incognito!_

_However, my OTP is RusEng (I know weird right) so how about making England one_

_with Russia for a little bit, however you interpret "being one with Russia"._

_Anyways toddles! Oh and tie the frog to a chair and force feed him England's_

_cooking. The more the better!_

_Thanks!_

_Reddragon67"_

Me: "You were right about the kinda weird. England, you're gonna be one with Russia until Italy stops being suicidal. Really Scia, you had to make him suicidal?"

Scia: "WHAT?!"

England: "Um, tell me forfeiting is a bloody option."

Me: "Fraid not, dude."

England: "Oh well, at least the frog's gonna suffer."

France: (screaming bloody murder)

Me: "Think of it as a consolation prize. Zai jian, sayonara, and pasta!"

Italy: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!"

Me: "You really HAD to make him suicidal, didn't you?"

**What do you think of a story with England turning the Ancients, here and gone, into kids, and their old charges taking care of them? Leave your opinion in the reviews!**

**Zai Jian, sayonara, and Pasta!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WELCOME TO HETALIA TRUTH DARE OR FANGIRL PIT!**

**PLEASE WELCOME THE AUTHORESS, JORDI ARAN!**

Me: "Hey everybody, welcome to the story! We have officially hit 25 reviews!"

Everybody: (cheers)

Me: "Let's start this off with… Spain!"

Spain: "OK! _Mexico: To dare or not to dare, that is the question!_

_Brazil: And the answer to that is to dare._

_Mexico: Yep! _

_-Mexico's and Brazil's dares-_

_England- *hands over tea* Here. Now dress up as Kyle from South Park. Good thing the costume doesn't have a skirt. But if you put on this costume, consider America and France your best friends and you have to insult Russia._

_Romano- *gives tomatoes* GO INTO THE CLOSET WITH SPAIN!_

_America- *gives the McDonalds* Can you dress up Stan from South Park? I'll give another bag of unlimited burgers! Catch to putting on this costume is that you have to declare England and France your best friends, and that you can insult Russia._

_Russia- If you dress up as Cartman from South Park, I'll give you this. *gives vodka* the catch to this is that you have to insult America, England, and France, but you have to fight with England._

_China- *gives panda* now kiss Russia._

_France- Can you dress up as Kenny from South Park? The catch is that you can say as many perverted stuff you want, but you have put on the hood to cover up your voice, and that you somewhat fight with Russia, and declare_

_America and England your best friends._

_To the nations dressed up- Can you reenact the suck my balls scene where Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny at least say the f-bomb once, and that Cartman tells the teacher to suck their balls? China can be the teacher!_

_Another thing, the costumes stay on for three chapters._

_Adios, Mexico Brazil"_

Me: (has never heard of South Park before) "What's South Park?"

Romano: (going to closet, dragging a very eager Spain) "Gladly."

China: (already kissing Russia, Fiji quietly seething)

Me: "NEXT!"

_Hiiiiiiiiiiiii again!_

_Soooo there are no forfeiting my dares this time *grins evilly*_

_Let's begin_

_Romano: *shoves in a closet with Spain* 7 minutes in heaven!_

_Italy: sing karaoke with Germany the song is your choice._

_France: *pushes into the fangirl pit*_

_Iggy: kiss America._

_Canada: ask Prussia to go out with you._

_That's all, for now see ya_

_Bunny out_

Romano: "Already here."

Italy: (lost motivation for everything) "Who cares? We're all gonna die."

Me: "You just had to make him emo, didn't you, Scia?"

Sketch: "Stay down, Frenchie!"

Iggy: "Gladly"

Canada: "G-gilbert, d-do you w-w-wanna go out s-somet-time?"

Prussia: "Sure!"

Me: "NEXT!"

_... I thought I posted on the last chapter... Oh well! I'm back now: D _

_ITALY I'M SORRY! Don't kill yourself! Self-destruction is not right D: *Throws pasta at him* EAT IT EAT IT ALL! Please forgive me for the awful dare *cries slightly*_

_Don't worry China answer the fans questions on Russia I won't hurt you I gave you the get out of dare free cards didn't I? Just do what the nice fangirls want!_

_As I was feeling Evil last time I feel like doing something totally random... *turns Turkey into a cat and gives him to Greece* don't ask I don't even know why I just did that but Turkey will be a Cat for the rest of the chapter. _

_Hmmm not enough Yaoi...lets go for the ones I ship *push America into England causing them to kiss* Holy Roman Empire that's hot *snaps pictures* USUK FTW!_

_*giggles and twirls hair* Hey Prussia? *starts flirting, and acting giggly and girly* you want to know something Prussia? *aura turns dark and punches him in the face* I hate you! You attention whore!_

_*squeezes Japan* I love you so much! *kisses cheek* hmmmm I'm done... For now }:)_

Italy: (eating like it is his last meal)

Me: "HE'S ALIVE!"

China:" Ok, but still, can Fiji please leave? She scares me, aru."

Fiji: "Sure, I got to find Belarus, anyway." (Leaves)

China: "He's super creepy, aru. I can't figure that out, aru! …but I still like him."

Russia: (glomps China) "Aww, Yao-Yao!"

China: "MY BACK, aru!"

Me: "I'm sorry; I just had to include an old man Yao joke. NEXT!"

_((I WUV THAT STORY IDEA))_

_Hello all I only have thing to give to America: _

_I give you this ÐEat__нηΘ__†__E. Use it wisely. (I'm just hoping he fills out the role of Light Yagami) You can use it to punish bad people and bring justice. Of course, the hostesses are protected by my magic. My only dare is that you use it three times._

_Hostess, if you don't know what ÐEat__нηΘ__†__E is, look up the anime or (if you're too lazy) look at the episode guide and rules for the __Ð__Eat__нηΘ__†__E._

_Good bye _

_And good luck._

America: "OH SWEET! I ALWAYS WANTED ON-" (gets knocked out by Jordi doing a Maka Chop)

Me: "You're trying to bring upon the apocalypse by nuclear WWIII, aren't you? This is confiscated for good. LAST ONE!"

_Hi im Dessa and here are some truths and dares (mostly dares):__  
__dares:__  
__1)America, i dare you to kiss russia no forfeiting__  
__2)Russia, you can't stop America__  
__3)france, you must listen to rebecca black no forfeiting__  
__4)England, eat mcdolands no forfeiting__  
__5)Prussia, no beer and wurst no forfeiting__  
__6)Germany, no beer and wurst no forfeiting__  
__truths:__  
__1)Jordan, where's iggy-chan__  
__2)England, who do LOVE, france or austria__  
__3)Sweden, are you gay?__  
__that's all I have for now.__  
__I'M OUT, PEACE_

Me: "I'm not a RusAme fan, I'm not that cruel to France to let Rebecca Black music play in my house, England is… actually, I don't know where he is, and I am not going to have a repeat of Italy minus pasta here."

Sweden: "Y'ah"

**I WILL ONLY UPDATE WHEN I GET REVIEWS. AS OF TOMMOROW, MIDTERMS ARE OVER, AND IT'S WINTER BREAK FOR ME!**

**Zai Jian, sayonara, and Pasta!**


	11. Chapter 11: filler, Happy Holidays

Me: Merry late Christmas! Sorry bout being late with wishing you well!

Everyone: Happy Holidays from Hetalia Truth, Dare, or Fangirl pit!


	12. Chapter 12: filler for Russia

Me wearing a scarf for Russia: Wish Mother Russia a happy birthday, da?

EDIT: ONE YEAR OF FOR ME, ALSO HAPPY NEW YEAR! Russia and China are exempt from dares for the next chapter because America gave them a 2 week long trip to Hawaii for 2 people, so Russia took China along.


End file.
